Downtime
by emergencymauve
Summary: The Doctor and Rose, along with another companion, head to an amusement park for a day off. Everything is peaceful and fun until the Doctor's jealousy and pride start to show. Will the Doctor ruin the day or save it? Will he get the girl? Oh, the suspense!
1. Chapter 1

Rose's eyelids battered gently as she awoke from her stirred sleep. She yawned loudly, and stretched her arms and back as she sat upright. The pink and yellow human turned to her right to see her alarm clock, which was exactly at 7 o'clock. Rose sighed, she had been with the Doctor about a year now, yet her internal clock still woke her up!

She shook off the feeling of slight drowsiness, and scuffled out of bed. Running with the Doctor involved some long term exhaustion, but she wouldn't want to live any other life. Rose swept her hand through her hair at the thought, which reminded her to take a shower.

The lukewarm water was a comfort to her aching joints and muscles, and she wished it could last forever. Technically it could because the TARDIS had unlimited water, and Time flowed differently there. However, she was excited for the next adventure they would encounter today, and wondered what surprises would take place.

After about fifteen minutes of washing her hair and the rest of her body, she decided to step out and dry off. Sitting out on the metal dowel was a dark blue towel that the TARDIS had specially picked out. Rose smiled as a result of the ship's kindness, and finished getting ready. She brushed her teeth and rinsed the rest of her mouth.

She slipped on the bright pink v-neck, sweatpants, hoodie, and the trainers she decided to wear for the day. She then sat down in front of her mirror, blow dried her hair, and ran a brush through it. She also applied some makeup, but nothing too special. There was no reason to anyways, the Doctor wouldn't notice.

Once she was done she exited the en-suite, and was prepared to face the day ahead. Rose then went back through her bedroom, and began to skip down the corridor until she reached the control room.

There was no sign of the Gallifreyan anywhere, until she could recognize faint whistling from song appeared to be Billy Joel's Uptown Girl. She then realized the noise was coming from underneath the desktop, and descended down the steps..

She then turned the corner to see the Doctor, perched on a swing hanging from the bottom of the staircase. He held his sonic screwdriver with one hand, while the other fumbled with some wiring. He still continued to toot the song, and didn't seem to notice Rose's existence until she let out a fake cough. Nothing different from the usual.

"Oh, g'morning Rose," the Doctor hummed as he assembled the cables with care.

"G'morning!" Rose chirped, as she approached the swing. "Whatcha doin up there?"

As a result of her presence he moved his safety goggles up to his hair, and his shimmering blue eyes blinked innocently at her.

A little bit surprised, Rose glanced away for a second and turned her back to prevent him from seeing her blush.

The Doctor resumed, "I'm just doing some jiggery-pokery, the TARDIS' wiring setup hasn't been checked in awhile, so I just decided to do it for some entertainment."

After calming down, Rose faced the Time Lord again, and took a quick, confident breath. Why did it have to be so hard to talk to her best friend?

"Is the whistling for entertainment?" She questioned, and gave a grin with her tongue poking out.

The Doctor looked a little taken back, and pushed his protective glasses back down.

"Sort of, yeah. It's actually quite a hobby of mine, and helps pass the time." the Doctor replied, going back to his work.

"It was Billy Joel, yeah?" Rose asked.

"Naturally,"

"You listen to him a lot?"

The Doctor put down his current task, and paid forth his full attention to Rose. She felt a little bit guilty, as though she was interrupting his tinkering.

"I had a front row seat at his first concert with his hit, Piano Man," the Doctor recalled. "Hang on, now that I look back, I was in the song!"

"Really?" Rose gasped in amazement.

"Sure I did!" the Doctor proclaimed. "Who do you think John at the bar was?"

Rose let out a quick giggle, and the Doctor snuck a full grown grin and chuckled.

"For someone who has been everywhere, you truly have been everywhere!" Rose laughed.

"Not quite that old!" The Doctor claimed, his Northern accent so thick that she could almost taste it.

"Does there happen to be any room to sit up there?" Rose requested without thinking. "Uh, it's just a little difficult to keep having to look up to talk to ya."

The Doctor turned and pulled out another seat from behind him, and patted on it. She approached a smaller staircase that lead to the swing, and sat on it. She caught the Doctor smiling out of the corner of her eye, and returned the favor.

She soon realized that it was a little colder up there, so in response she began to shiver. A few seconds later, she felt a layer of warmth cover her.

She rotated to spot that the Doctor had given his leather jacket to her, and was now only wearing his v-neck jumper. He seemed perfectly fine with the chilly atmosphere though.

She felt her face flush as she realized that the Doctor almost never took his jacket off, it was basically the equivalent of him being naked.

Rose began to sway, and the Doctor commenced his whistling, but this time it was Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. Rose couldn't tell whether or not that it was one of her favorite songs.

After he began the intro, Rose decided to join in for the fun of it. As she chimed, she could somehow feel as though the Doctor's eyes were burning into her soul. However, it wasn't anger that she felt, it was… affection?

They made it through the intro, and everything was peaceful until…

"ANYWHERE THE WIND BLOWS, DOESN'T REALLY MATTER," a low tenor voice boomed out of nowhere.

Rose's head whipped back in surprise, and the Doctor almost fell off of his swing. Behind them was a man shrouded with a long navy blue jacket, with exceptional dark hair.

"Dear God, Jack!" Rose sputtered. "You almost scared me to death!"

"Well, that's the intention," Jack smirked. "I bet you would still look beautiful anyways!"

Rose tried to hide her blush, and she could feel the temperature rise as the Doctor's blood began to boil.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Doctor demanded, his voice seemed to have lowered a little bit.

"Didn't we just go over that?" Jack jested.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for not including one of these last time! I might've accidentally forgot to do so... Whoops. So this applies to both this chapter and the last! Anyhow, this story has been an idea that I've had for awhile, and I finally decided to write it down. Unfortunately, I'm not exactly sure how much I will be updating this as exams are coming up (fun stuff), but I will try my best. Sorry to all those that have read my previous Kingdom Hearts stories and got into them, as I will (most likely) not continue them. I don't really have the time to play video games anymore, and the interest kind of died down. Who knows, it may return someday? However, looking at now, I hope you enjoy this story! Please rate and review as well! And for obvious reasons I don't own Doctor Who as I would've prevented Moffat from killing off so many characters. Allons-y!

As a result of the idiot sneaking up behind him, the Doctor nearly face planted into the floor and regenerated. He just spent all that time trying to impress Rose, and then it all turned out to be a waste! Stupid Jack, prancing around, acting as though he owned the whole entire TARDIS!

The Doctor shook himself out of it, and looked back at Rose, who appeared to be trying really hard not to break out laughing. In his mind the Doctor let loose a smirk, he was happy if Rose was happy. Unless that happiness involved anyone but him, and especially Jack Harkness.

Speaking of which, the latter was still beaming away, certainly proud of his accomplishments. He had his arms crossed over the railing, and was gesturing his head to one side.

It took the Doctor a few moments to realize that Jack was indicating Rose to move over. He felt his eyebrows instinctively furrow almost immediately, and tried his best not to give him a glare.

Rose recognized Jack's implication, and seemed to gladly move over. Jack leapt over the safety bar and squeezed in next to Rose, which blocked the Doctor's view of the blonde.

"I'm not the only one with a gymnastics competition reward," Jack commented, and winked at her, accompanied by a click of his tongue.

Rose looked looked a little taken back, but leaned into him a little bit. The Doctor could feel his pupils dilate and his eyebrows instinctively furrow as he realized that Rose was still wearing his jacket. It wouldn't be a problem at all if Jack wasn't next to her, with his stench rubbing up against it. It would take day, nonetheless weeks, to get the odor out.

The Doctor tried to rid of the scowl on his face, but at that point it was almost impossible. He took a few deep breaths, and eventually let out a huff. He needed to relax as soon as possible, he was going to have to get used to the stress.

"So Doc," Jack began.

"The Doctor to you," he gruffly replied.

"Okay then," Jack responded, holding his hands up in the air innocently. "What all are we going to do today?"

"`M not sure yet,"

"Well, if you're not sure…"

"You're not deciding anything here, my ship, my rules." the Doctor pointed out dryly.

Rose shifted a little in her seat, and seemed rather uncomfortable.

"How about we go to an amusement park?" Rose suggested. "I think we still all need a break from after yesterday, yeah?"

The previous day had been rather rough, involving the gas mask zombies and the whole fate of the world being at stake, which wasn't as unusual. However, it wasn't all that bad in the Doctor's mind. Just that once he managed to save everyone, he wished that would happen more after that. If only that would've applied with Gallifrey…

At the same time, the Doctor recalled his dance with Rose during the song, In The Mood. That song now represented his overall happiness, and it made him proud that she was willing to dance with him.

He still didn't know how or why he forgot his moves, especially since he's had them for a couple of centuries. Maybe it was because he was just nervous around Rose, or because he felt like he didn't deserve satisfaction.

The Doctor snapped back into reality once Jack literally snapped his fingers in his face.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked, somewhat concerned.

"Hmm?" the Doctor replied, recovering quickly.

"We were worried for a mo'," Rose apologized.

"We were?" Jack whispered loudly.

"Yes!" Rose declared. "Are you sure you're okay, Doctor?"

"Yes, never been better!" the Doctor clarified. "Just zoned out for a couple ticks, nothing too bad. Now what were you saying 'bout an amusement park?"

"We were discussing about hanging out there for the day," Jack reminded.

"Did I ask you?" the Doctor sassed.

"Uh…"

"No I didn't," the Doctor confirmed. "You were saying, Rose?"

Rose covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile, and the Doctor felt his own face soften.

After Rose regained her composure she managed to answer, "I was seeing whether you'd want to go or not. So, yay or nay for the amusement park?"

The Doctor made it seem as though he was trying really hard to make a decision, when he already had it in the first place.

He dramatically rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine, but I get to ride the first roller coaster with Rose!"

"No, don't do it Rose!" Jack begged, while exaggerating.

"I have to Jack!" Rose joked. "There's no other way!"

She then jumped off the seat and onto the ground and held her hand out in the air.

"Well then Doctor, you have to shake on the deal!" Rose claimed, her tongue slightly poking out of her grin.

"If you insist,"

The Doctor got down as well, and immediately grabbed her hand. They shook their grasped hands to show the confirmation of their deal, and started walking back up to the console room.

As they were hand in hand, the Doctor managed to get a sniff of his jacket as a result of his superior Time Lord , it was bathed in the reek of Captain Harkness.

However, in order for the Doctor to rid of the smell he would have to be around Rose more so that her scent would overlap the foulness of Jack's. That wouldn't be a bad thing at all, the Doctor thought, and savored the moment of them holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just saying this in advance, I'm sorry about the fluff that you will encounter, as well as the fact that you'll not receive a chapter in Jack's perspective until later on. At this point it's just not appropriate for the plot to have Jack in charge, as it will be a distraction from the main point. I promise that he will get his own chapter later on, you'll just have to be patient :). Anyways, just a fair warning that they will not go into the amusement park until the next chapter, but it is going to be good. Just bare with the story please! I'm also not sure how often I will be able to update this as exams are coming up, but I will try my best! Please don't forget to rate, follow, and review! Allons-y! **

As the Doctor kept walking along he heard Jack yell, "I'll just sit here then!". The Time Lord rolled his eyes, and looked back down at Rose.

For some reason, Time began to impede as he studied the details of her face.

Her name approved lips were curled slightly upwards, and he realized she was swinging their hands back and forth. Simultaneously, the Doctor felt both of his hearts pick up their pace. He subtly gulped the trapped air down his trachea.

They began to ascend the staircase, and as they were halfway up a slight aroma caught the Doctor's senses. He processed the fragrance, and recognized that it was originating from Rose.

The intoxicating smell seemed to be seeping through into the jacket, and was beginning to cover up Jack's dominant male stench. It would still take awhile for it to completely envelope his prized possession.

He slightly shook his head in order to snap himself out of his new fascination. He couldn't risk being such a sentimental fool in his line of work, especially when his companions come and go.

After what seemed like forever, the Doctor and Rose finally reached the console. Once Rose's grip loosened, the Doctor immediately put his hands into the pockets of his dark trousers.

He strutted around the control system for a few moments, just waiting for Rose to relieve him of the awkward silence.

"So, we're off?" Rose asked, leaping onto the jumper seat and snuggling into it.

"Off we go!" The Doctor declared, and began to spin the wheel that determined the year. He then fiddled with the other settings in order to choose the planet, and at the same time attempting to awe Rose again.

"Exactly when and where?"

The precise statement he was hoping for.

"We're headed off to the planet Kolourotopolis, in the year 46 million," the Doctor stated and paused as the TARDIS produced its peaceful wheezing. He released a held in smirk and continued, "Their species may seem human, but you will see what makes them so different".

That was one of the first times the Doctor didn't explain exactly what they were running into before they unboarded the ship. However, the majority of the time it wasn't what they expected at all.

The TARDIS slightly shook as it landed, and The Doctor and Rose held onto whatever was near. Unfortunately Jack was right at the top of the corridor, and the shudder caused him to fall down the stairs.

His fall made another crash, which lead Rose to cringe as well as put her hand against her mouth. The Doctor could feel his eyes unknowingly widen, and tried to peek over the console in order to see what happened.

Rose had hurried over to the railing and called, "Jack, are you alright?"

The Doctor could distinguish a disgruntled moan, and then Jack sarcastically claimed "I'm just peachy!".

Rose looked back at the Doctor for some clarification, but he simply shrugged in response. A few ticks later, the Time Agent reappeared and groaned a little out of pain.

The Doctor and Rose stared at him for a little bit until he snapped, "Are we going to leave or what?".

The Gallifreyan let an amused smirk take control of his face, as his companion's pride was pierced. Even though it may not have seemed like it, Jack was still the Doctor's friend, he just had some issues with him.

"Before we go, I want a bite to eat," the Doctor noted, and began searching for the banana nut muffin Rose had made especially for him. He didn't eat much, but he did have to consume something from time to time.

After looking for awhile, the Doctor let out a furious growl, which caused Rose to jump a little. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Jack's face become consumed with fear as he slowly headed down the stairs again.

For some random reason, something inside the Doctor completely snapped. He rushed over to Jack and put his arm in an iron-tight grip.

"Jack, did you eat my muffin?" the Doctor demanded, as he tried to stay calm.

"Uh, no?" the time traveler squeaked.

"You sure?" the Doctor tightened his grip a little bit.

"No," Jack admitted.

The Doctor released his arm and acted as though he was turning away until he picked Jack up by the lapels of his coat.

"If you ever learn one thing in your time in the TARDIS, it's that you never ever eat a man's muffin," the Doctor snarled, and let him go for the final time.

As he swung around to get back to what he was doing, a hand came out of no where and slapped him. He recognized that the hand belonged to Rose, and he stumbled to the ground. She hit harder than her mother!

After his eyesight recovered from the blow, he saw Rose standing above him with an akimbo stance, clearly amused.

"Oi, what was that for!" the Doctor spluttered, and stood up. His vision was still a bit off, so there was then four Roses.

"That was for being such a git!" Rose scolded. "Poor Jack didn't deserve that! Apologize!"

The Doctor looked behind him to see Jack rubbing his head, and a pang of guilt struck both of his hearts.

He looked down and fumbled with his thumbs, "Sorry Jack, I really didn't mean to hurt you".

"It's okay," Jack said, and stood up as well. "Can we go to the park now?"

"Let's go," the Doctor agreed, and lead them to the front doors.

Once he opened the doors Rose let out an amazed gasp, and the Doctor announced, "Rose, welcome to Kolourotopolis!"


End file.
